


Soul of a Ninja. (ItachixReaderxKakashi) [Heart of a Ninja Prequel]

by Monitored



Series: Life of a Ninja. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Love, Love Triangles, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sibling Love, Smut, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monitored/pseuds/Monitored
Summary: Having fallen for you at a young age when his parents took you in, Itachi had decided early on that he would make you his. Teaching and guiding your sexual prowess as teenagers, Itachi is enraged when seeing your heart yearn for another (Kakashi), going so far as to threaten you should you continue to pursue him. Prequel to Heart of a Ninja.





	1. Where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. THE START OF THE PREQUEL HAS ARRIVED.
> 
> Thank you so freaking much for being so patient with me, guys. Seriously. Life has been so freaking busy and stressful and seeing your comments of praise and encouragement mean so much to me when my muse and I are fighting. Thank you so much!
> 
> As you may have seen in my comments, getting used to my new work schedule (which changes) has taken a lot out of my energy level. There's that, and my working on editing the next novel I have coming out, and working on my first ever web comic (don't worry, you guys will get all the updates). And then there was me shamefully spending my free time reading KakaIru smut instead of doing anything and being intimidated by glorious smut writing. AND OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN YURI ON ICE BECAUSE IF NOT I QUESTION YOU. GO. NOW. CRUNCHYROLL. BINGE. I CANT EVEN WITH IT. LIKE GUYS. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Yuri.On.Ice.Anime/videos/1318150094895709/?pnref=story 

“N-Nii-san…” you huff in a strangled moan as your legs twitch, your thighs trembling around Itachi’s head, which had nuzzled itself between them, face hidden beneath the fabric of your kimono.

Your hands tighten and untighten in the locks of his hair, which by this point has been rustled enough to come undone from its usual low pony tail. Your voice is in a plea, but still you feel his tongue drag along your weakness, making your body writhe against the bed in your approaching release. Finally peaking those piercing eyes above the fabric of your kimono, Itachi shushed you, his voice low, warm breath tickling you.

“Be still,” is his reply as his fingers part you.

You gasp a soft cry when his tongue returns with more accuracy, your thighs instinctively going to clamp together, but unable to in Itachi’s grip.

“O-Otouto is coming …” you urge, squirming in his relentless hold. Your eyes near tears as your orgasm grew mere seconds away, your breathing quickening in anticipation. “He’ll – ”

“He’ll hear you, if you aren’t careful,” Itachi mocks, kissing along your sensitive skin, purposely trying to rip another moan out of you, but you stifle it.

“H-Hah! Th-That is why you must –”

“Not yet,” Itachi refuses, suddenly taking your lower body up in his arms, resting your back against his torso before renewing his assault.

Your eyes widen as you're dragged, your head throwing itself back as his tongue demands the satisfaction of causing your undoing. Leaving you no choice but to indulge in its arrival. Your body tenses and flinches at the wave of pleasure, before going limp in Itachi’s capable arms, which gently set you down a moment later. Bringing one hand to his face, he wiped the back of it against his smirking lips as you fought to catch your breath, just as you felt you had always needed to do. And you couldn't help but wonder to yourself, as you laid beneath your hovering Nii-san, how you had found yourself so weak to his advances.... But it was more than a vivid memory. One you wouldn't soon forget.

 

~ 1 Month Earlier ~

 

 

“So, Itachi, (Y/N), have you thought about the chunin exams, at all?” Itachi’s mother asked at the dinner table, glancing at the both of you.

“Nn,” was Itachi’s indifferent response.

“Maybe a little bit …” you admitted sheepishly. You wanted to be a great ninja, so that people like your parents would never have to face such a fate again.

“I have!” Sasuke blurted out with a clenched fist. “I’m going to be the best ninja ever! I’ll even be better than _you_ , Itachi!” Sasuke roared, making you and Itahi smile.

“Hmph. Is that so?” Itachi scoffed.

“I will! You’ll see! I’ll be way stronger than you!”

“Alright, Sasuke,” their mother spoke up. “Settle down. I think you’ll all be great ninja someday.”

“Indeed. We’ve even gotten a surprise for you both,” their father spoke up. “Madara will be in town for a short time, and we’ve gotten him to agree to training you for a few days.”

Eyes widening, Itachi leaned forward, while you were clueless to the person mentioned.

“Madara?! Really?”

“That’s right,” his mother chirped. He’ll be here tomorrow, so make sure you do your very best.”

“Yes,” you both said in unison.

 

 

 

            “Nii-san?” you called out, jogging through the house in search of Itachi, though you were unable to find him anywhere. You were beginning to get anxious. It was the next day, and there were only 2 hours left before Madara would arrive for their training, and you could find Itachi anywhere. “Nii-san!” you shouted as you ran through the front hall to the front door, hoping to find him outside.

And just as you hoped, you had. But he wasn’t the only one you found. Standing beside him was an older, masked man with silver spiked hair tilted to the left, and a hidden leaf badge covering his left eye. Noticing your entrance, he turned his attention towards you in the middle of his sentence, Itachi doing the same soon after. The man’s gaze, half-lidded, yet still somewhat surprised, met yours, and immediately you felt your face grow hot. Who was he?

“(Y/N),” Itachi called to you, half greeting, half demanding you to explain your intrusion.

“O-Oh, sorry … I didn’t mean to …”

“Oh?” the man spoke, his voice sending a current through your body. “I wasn’t aware you had a younger sister.”

“I don’t,” Itachi corrected, the tone of his voice cutting through you like a blade. You were sure he hadn’t meant anything by it, but hearing him disregard you so easily still stung. “Our family took her in a few years ago. Our parents were close.”

“I see. Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Miss (Y/N),” he said with smiling eyes and a slight wave. “I’m Hakate Kakashi.”

“Y-Yes … It’s … very nice to meet you as well,” you said in return, bowing with your hands on your thighs. “I’m sorry for the interruption.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Kakashi insisted with a soft chuckle. “We were just finishing up.”

“(Y/N),” Itachi spoke up. “Tell mom I’ll train tomorrow. I’ve got to go into the village today.”

“Eh? But why?”

“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Kakashi stepped in. “He’s got some important mission information to catch up on. They sent me to retrieve him.”

“Mission?” you breathed. “Nii-san is going on a mission?”

“Well, he won’t be if he doesn’t get into town,” Kakashi jested. “The hokage isn’t the most patient person.”

“It’s fine, (Y/N). I’ll train with you tomorrow. Go and tell mom,” Itachi repeated, his gaze hardening, and quickening your comply.

“O …Okay,” you nodded, turning around and heading back into the house, though you stayed behind the closed door in order to peak out of the window to watch the rest of their conversation.

“Was today a bad day?” Kakashi asked with an arched brow.

“It’s fine. I’ll head there now.”

“Well, if you say –“ Kakashi stopped in the middle of his sentence when Itachi flash stepped out of the area. “So.” Sighng, he shook his head. “Always in a rush, that one,” he grunted in the middle of his stretch. “Well … it’s been a while since I’ve been in this area. I might as well take a walk around,” he said to himself, his hands coming to fold behind his head as he walked away from the front of the house and heading into town.


	2. UPDATES SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! And asking me about my stories! I really appreciate it to know that you guys still want more. <3

Good news guys! So the reason I haven't been posting much is because I'm about to move back home! (Was living with my now ex boyfriend) So once I move back home (Middle of May), I'll finally be able to update/finish my stories. So just hang on a little longer! When I move, I'll also reveal the project I've been working on!


	3. I'm here. I'm writing.

I know it's been ages and I'm sorry. I've read and appreciated every message I've gotten from you guys, and I'm returning. Recent noreasters gave me a lot if time to think, and I think I have some ideas for where I want these stories to go again. So stay tuned!


End file.
